Mirrored Melody
by Muirn Beatha Dan
Summary: Lily and James Potter die, protecting their son, but also keeping hidden a deep secret, their daughter. Harry Potter's twin sister Emma discovers she's a witch and takes a step into the wizarding world and meets the family she never thought she had.
1. Chapter 1

**July 31 1980,**

_James Potter paced up and down the white tiled floors of St. Mungo's Hospital. A sick feeling in the pit of his stomach, the white on white of the floor and walls made him feel like he was being closed in. James was excited, but at the same time a pool of nervousness sunk in the pit of his stomach, bubbling. 'Would the baby like me?' 'Am i going to be a good father?'. At that very moment his wife, Lily, lay in a hospital bed giving birth to their first child. James stopped suddenly, as he spotted a nurse walking towards him, a smile crossed her face. _

_"Mr. Potter, I am happy to inform you that your wife has safely delivered very healthy babies. If you - "  
_

_"Babiesss, as in plural?!" James' eyes were round, his mouth dropped. _

_The nurse nodded. "Yes, Mr. Potter, two of them. Would you like to follow me to meet them?" nodding enthusiastically he hurried along behind her. _

_Walking into the room his eyes fell upon his wife, in all her beauty. Long, red waves hung from each shoulder, she glowed with a light layer of sweat. James had never seen her look so beautiful. In her hands lay two bundles, one wrapped in blue, the other in pink. _

_"Can-Can i hold one?" Lily smiled, and nodded. James hesistantly picked up the blue bundle. _

_"Harry James Potter" she said. Their son was a mirror image of his father. He already had a head of thick black hair, but James couldn't deny that he had his mothers eyes, beautiful emerald orbs stared up at him in awe. James smiled back at his wife before looking down at his daughter, she had thick dark auburn hair, and bright green eyes, she looked remarkably like her mother. _

_"EmmaLily Potter." _

_For the next several months the Potter family lived in peace and happiness, their lives seemed perfect, in there cottage home in Godric Hollow. They were visited by many friends, but one night a visit from a friend sparked a new danger in their lives. Albus Dumbledore, headmaster at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, arrived at their door, bad news followed him. Dumbledore informed Lily and James that Voldemort, the dark lord, was after them and intented to kill them, their only way of staying safe was to go into hiding. _

_The Potters had done what he had asked, but it wasn't enough. Less then a year later, Voldemort arrived. He killed James without a thought, as the man tried protecting his wife and children. Then he turned his wand upon Lily, using her body to block him from her children, that didn't stop the dark lord. As the curse hit her, Lily fell to the floor, her heart without a beat. Voldemort looked into the baby crib, but his eyes had only fallen upon one child, pointing his want at the baby boy he yelled. _

_"Avada Kedavra!" _

_But something was wrong, the spell backfired, hitting Voldemort, draining him of his power and leaving him inches away from death. Harry Potter was left with a lightning bolt scar, he was found and brought to live with his mothers muggle sister and her family. The dark lord was gone and Emma Potters had disappeared without a trace. _

**Fifteen years later **

Emma Waters was no one, she was an orphan, a baby that not even her parents wanted. They left her on the steps of Little Whinging Orphanage, unloved and alone. Emma wasn't sure if she should be angry at her parents, maybe they expected her to get adopted and have a better life. Maye they didn't know she would live her entire childhood in an orphanage, without the love of a family. They had named her, that counted for something, right?

Walking up the three flights of stairs, she finally made it to her bedroom in the small attic, she was the oldest and had been given the priviledge of having her own room and privacy but the orphans care taker, Mrs. Huckabee. Emma couldn't contain her excitement as she walked into her bedroom, tomorrow was July 31, her 16th birthday. She never did anything special on her birthday, the orphanage didn't have the funds to throw every child a big party and Emma was of no importance. But 16 meant she was that much closer to being an adult, and being able to finally leave the Orphanage and create her own life.

She was about to lay down and read a book when she heard Mrs. Huckabee call her name. Hurrying downstairs, she found the woman in the kitchen with the cook, Mrs. Spice, an old round woman of fifty, her hair graying and her mood gloomy, but her cooking was to die for.

"Need any help with the cooking?" Mrs. Huckabee smiled, she was younger then the cook, by a decade. She had short dark brown hair that was beginning to gray, her kind eyes, wrinkled at the corners, looked down upon Emma fondly. Emma never doubted that Mrs. Huckabee cared for her children, yet Emma couldn't help from feeling alone and unloved. Ditched by the two people who were supposed to love her the most. She figured that was how all the orphans felt, but it was never a topic they discussed.

"Yes dear, could you please chop the vegetables." The young girl did as she was told, as the older she felt like it was her duty to help with chores, dinner and taking care of the young ones. Sometimese Mrs. Huckabee would give her some money to go buy herself a treat for helping. Emma would take it gratefully but she never spent it, with every one she saved she felt a little closer to her dreams. Emma chopped the vegetables and threw them into the salad, once done she helped place the table and then called the rest of the orphans to dinner.

Everything passed by as it normally would, the children shared stories of the day, telling jokes they heard, some getting in trouble for talking with food in their mouths or cursing. The whole scene made Emma smile, maybe she had been abandoned, maybe her parents didn't love her, but maybe she wasn't lonely, maybe all these abandoned children were her family, the people she loved the most. When everyone was done eating , the children ran off to get ready for bed and Emma helped clean up.

As she was climbing the stairs, saying goodnight to the rest of the children, she was approached by a young girl. Abbey was ten years old, and was the person Emma was closest to.

"Tuck me in?" Nodding, Emma followed her into the room where Abbey slept, along with four other girls.

"Emma, why do you think your here?" the young girl asked.

"Abbey, what are you on about?"

"I mean.. why do you think your parents left you here?" Emma froze.

"I.. I don't know." She sighed. "Maybe they had to, they must of had a good reason. Right?"

"Yeah, i guess so. I miss them, my parents. I wish they'd come back.. " Emma knew that it was impossible for the young girls parents to return to their daughter. They had died in a car crash when Abbey was three years old.

"You'll see them one day. But always remember, they aren't completely gone. They're angels, watching over you every day. You can always talk to them in your prayers and they will hear you. I promise." Emma smiled down at the girl, tucking the covers in.

"I love you Emma." She smiled down at the younger girl and told her she loved her. She felt it in her heard, though they weren't blood related ,Emma felt like Abbey was her sister. She loved her as much.

Heading to her room, Emma changed into her pyjamas, and laid in bed, ready for tomorrow to be a long day. Her birthday! Abbey's question started to make her wonder why her parents had left her. It was a question she asked herself often throughout her life, but she had always told herself they must of had a good reason. But what if they didnt? What if they simply didnt want her , or didn't love her. She wondered if they were still out there, living every day lives, drinking coffee, working, laughing and crying. What kind of people would they be? What kind of people could leave their own child? Is it possible that they aren't even living? The topic confused her and hurt her heart. She fell asleep dreaming of a woman and man, bringing a baby to the orphanage, she guessed they were her parents, and the baby was her. The only thing she had from her parents was a birthmark, purple and shaped like a flower below her belly button. It was odd and different, but Emma had grown up to love it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter # 2  
**

**Nellie Rivers**

**  
**

Nellie woke up at 9:30 as usual, she went down stairs and helped Ms. Smith with breakfast. When they were done making eggs, bacon, toast and fruit salade the other kids woke up and made there way to the table. 

Ms. Smith started her usual good morning conversation. She usualy asked how are sleep was and if we had any dreams that night and what we planned on doing for the day.After everyone was done telling there stories Nellie took her turn. 

"No, i didn't have any dream, well none that i remember but i had a good sleep. And today i plan on going for a run-" she was cut off by Misty. 

"Oh! Can i come please please." she ask putting her hands together as if she was praying. 

"Of corse you can" Nessie told her.

"And today is also my birthday!" she said smiling  
"I'm turing 16" everyone said happy brithday. 

Everyone finished up there food and went up stairs to get dressed and ready for the day. Looking threw her closet she found blue faded jeans, a light blue polka doted jersey dress, bright yellow converse and a black long sleeve cardigan. 

Going to get mirror she put on black eyeliner, light blue and yellow eye shadow and light pink lipgloss.She put her wavy dark red hair into a loose ponytale and moved her bangs to the side. 

She heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" Misty walked in

"Hey Misty, are you ready to go?"

"Yup, y are you wearing that dress thingy. I thought you were running ?!" she asked Nellie gave a short laugh.

"i decided that we should go to the park, don't tell no one else. Just me and you Ok."

"Ok" 

"Go get something,that you want to play with alright" Nellie put on her blue magnetic bracelet and necklace. She grabed her black purse that had alot of different pins and such on it and put a book and her drawing pad,pencils and crayons in it and also grabbed her camera to take pictures of her and Misty. 

She went down stairs to the girls room and found Misty sitting on her bed. 

"Did you pick a toy" 

"Yes, i want to bring my teddy" she held up a ratty old bear. 

"Alright its up to you , are you ready to go" Misty smiled and nodded and the girls headed down stairs. 

"Ms. Smith, me and Misty are going to the park now. " 

"O.k, here i made you guys some snakes and gave you some money for your birthday. I love you guys and happy birthday." Ms. Smith hugged and kissed both girls and sent them on there way. 

Nessie put the food in her purse and took out the money. Ms. Smith gave her 90$, Nellie was exited she never got this much on her birthday, 

"Misty want to go get a popsicle.?" Misty nodded rapidely. Nessie smiled at her eagerness and stopped at the corner store infront of the park and bought to rocket popsicles for the two girls. 

They crossed the street toward the park and sat down at a nearby bench under the shadows.

"Thanks for bringing me here on your birthday Nellie. I'm sorry i didn't get you a birthday present" Misty said looking at Nellie sadly. 

"Its okay Misty, i wanted to bring you. Your the only family i have your like my sister. And you neing here with me now is the best present we both could have."she said smiling at Nelling, she walked over to her and bent down to her height. She gave her a hug and kissed her on the forehead and told her she loved her.

"Really " Misty asked Nellie " Ofcorse,sisters" Nessie stuck out her pinking finger and locked it with Misty's. 

When they were finished eating there popsicles they went to go play on the park. This was one of the happiest days of Nellies life, it was her 16th birthday and she was acting like she wa a kid with her almost like sister Misty.

"Misty are you getting hungry" Misty yelled yes and fallowed Nellie toward the bench they were sitting at. She pulled out the food Ms. Smith packed for them and handed Misty a powerade and grabbed one for herself. Then she grabbed a contaner that had the left over fruit salade from that morning and they each got a fruit roll-up.

Nellie took out her camera and took picture of her and Misty. She took funny picture with them making funny faces, serious pictures which ended up with them laughing, cute pictures were there hugging and then random pictures of them acting like models.

After eating Misty said she had to go to the washroom which was right beside the park. As she left for the toilet Nellie pulled out her sketch book and started drowing random think.

When Misty came back Nellie was done her drawing and she put it aside for Misty to see it. As Misty looked at the drawing Nellie cleaned up all there food putting the containers in her bag and throwing out there garbage. She put her camera back in her bag.

"Do you like it?" she asked misty.

"Like it?, its awsome i love it!" she said handing Nelling the sketch book, she looked at it for a minute then put it back in her bag,

"What do you want to do its only 4;30. You don't want to go home do you." Nellie asked.

"Nahh...Lets just walk around"

Nellie and Misty walked around there neighborhood for one and a half hours when they decided to head back, since supper would be at seven.

"Today was fun, thanks for letting me come" Misty said once again.

"No problem, your the only person i would want to come." she smiled at Misty and challenged her for a race.

The girls raced back toward the orphanage, ready to be home and have an exalent supper then go to bed. But sleeping and supper was the last thing on there minds when they finaly reached the orphanage.

Nellie stopped in her trackes and so did Misty, who after a while took her hand. Infront of them were several cop cars,a couple of ambulances and a firetruck. At first Nellie thought that the neighbors house was on fire, until she seen the cops going in and out of the orphanage.

Still holding Misty's hand, Nellie ran toward the orphanage only stopping when she reached the steps infront of the house. An officer came up to her and asked her who they were.

"I'm Nellie Rivers and this is Misty...Misty Rivers we're sisters. We lived in this ophanage." Nellie didn't know what was happening but she knew it wasn't good. They would send her to a different orphanage and that meant her and Misty might split up. But if they were sisters they would keep them together.

"What happened.??"

"Well... uhm...i am sorry to say but Ms. Adry Smith and the rest of the orphanage all died. Murder of some kind. We don't no much more then that." he looked at the girls with sorrow in his eyes.

"Ally, can you please bring these girls to the station and wait for me." he called to another police officer, this one a girl. "My name is officer Jones and officer Ally here is going to bring you two too the station, we will figure everything out there alright"

"Alright" Nellie and Misty said

"How old are you girls"he asked

"Misty is 10 and i'm Nellie i turn 16 today"

"Oh, happy birthday dear. Go on now,with Ally"

Nellie grabbed onto Misty's hand tighter and led her to the car that the Ally police officer was standing at. They all got in and drived away, not sure whats going to happen yet in there lives.


	3. Chapter 3

Officer Ally was very kind, like a motherly figure. She was a short, plumb woman with blond graying hair. The ride to the police station was only twenty minutes, but it seems like hours until they accualy got there. The police officer let them out of the back seat of the police car and led them into the police station. She went to the from counter were a yougn skinny lady with glasses was, she must hav been a secretary of some sort. After a minute of talking officer Ally brought the girls into a room were there was a table in the middle and four chairs , two on each side.

"Would you girls like anything to drink" asked officer Ally.

"I will have a coffee and she will have a juice" Nellie told her. The officer left to get there drinks and the girls sat down on two of the chairs.

"What happened Nellie?" asked Misty. Nellie looked at the girl not sure what to say, she was still trying to figure it out.

"I'm not sure, but someone murdered everyone at the orphanage" Nellie told her. Misty started crying and Nelling pulled her into a hug.

Officer Ally came back and gave them both there drinks. She stood there for a minute not saying anything until Nellie looked at her.

"Officer Jones will be here soon. He just left the orphanage and is on his way." she left giving Nellie a small smile.

About twenty minutes later Officer Jones entered the room the girl were in. He was carrying a white mug in his hands , which contained what Nellie guys coffee. Sitting down on the other side of the table from the girls, he looked up at them for a minute.

"Whats going on?" Nellie asked and finally Misty looked up at the officer with pleading eye wanting to know what happened to everyone at the orphanage.

"Well, as i told you everyone at your orphanage have died. You two are lucky you were out, i guess you were celebrating you birthday?"he said looking at Nellie. "We just got a report that this has been happening all over the country. It seems that the murderers are looking for someone. We will figure out were to put you too soon. But tonight you will be sleeping here at the police station and tomorow you will go get you belongings." he said smiling small at the girls.

"Fallow me" he told them getting up and grabbing his coffee. Nellie and Misty fallowed suite, getting up and grabbing there drinks they walked out of the room. Officer Jones led them to another room that had couches around it, Nellie guessed it was a waiting room.

"Pick a couch each and i will be back with pillows and blankets. " Officer Jones came back with comfy looking blankets and pillows. "We have these incase of emergencies. Alright i will be back in about a half hour, i will tell someone to come by to give you guys something to read."

Officer Jones left and Nellie picked up the pillows. She went to two couches that were placed against the wall, she placed the pillows on them and the blankets. Taking her sweater off she told Misty to move to a couch, once she did Nellie tucked her in and handed her her rated bear. She sat herself on her other couch under the blanket and started reading her book that she put in her purse that moring.

That night went by quiet. A hour after he left officer Jones came back and gave the girls some food he said he bought at a fast food place down the road. After they ate they both went to bed rethinking about what had happend that day.

The next day an officer brought the girls to the orphanage to get there belongings. Nellie went up to her room in the attick and took out big trunk. She started pilling her clothes,accesories, makeup,books and other think in there. She made her way down stairs to the foyer to find Misty carrying a similar trunk as hers and the officer waiting. She looked around the house one more time. Wondering what had happend here yesterday, she could feel a sens of nowing she didn;t no what but she felt it.

When they got back to the police station they were waiting in the room they slept in when officer Jones came in with an man. The man was old , he had long white hair and beared, he was wearing strang robe like outfit.

"Nellie, today when you were getting your stuff this man came by. His name is Albus Dumbledor , he new your parents and is here to come pick you up." Jones said with a big smile on his face. Nellie didn't no if it was because he was happy she had somewere to go or because he was getting rid of her.

"And misty too. I 'm not leaving without misty." she said grabbing Misty's hand. Jones looked at the old man waiting for an answer.

"Ofcoarse she can" Dumbledor said. " Alright , well Mr. Jones if you don't mind i have alot to tell these girls." Jones left giving an encouraging smile to the girls.

"Well Nellie let me start form the beginning , but first things first. Nellie you are a Witch, you are magic just like you parents and brother."

"My parents, i have a brother? Witch...Really?"

"Yes! 15 years ago your parents Lily and James Potter brought you to this orphanage.-" he said but Nellie cut him off.

"My last name is Rivers, not Potter"

"As i was saying they brought you to the orphanage and told the lady your name was Nellie River. But your really name is Nellie Lily Potter. You see Nellie at the moment there is a Dark lord, dark wizard and he is killing hundred of people. 15 years ago he was going after your parents because there was a profecie made that would mean his fall. That night your parents were killed , your brother lived and was gave to your mothers sister. The dark lord is the one that murdered everyone in your orphanage, him and his death eaters. The dark lord name is Lord Voldemort and his deatheaters are his fallowers. " he looked at Nellie.

"But i don't get it, why did he kill my parents and why did he kill everyone at the orphanage."

"Well Nellie, your brother is the boy who live,Voldemort shot a curse at him and it back fired. Everyone thought and still thinks that the prophecie is about your brother but it is accually about the both of you. He killed everyone because he was looking for you. We planned on sending you a letter accepting you to the school i am headmaster at, but Voldemort is getting strongher and we were afraid he'd find you."

"Whats my brothers name, how old is he, what is he like.??" Nellie wanted to kno as much as she could. Her brother was her last accual family member and she wanted to no everything.

"He is you twin brother and his name is Harry. I will let you see what hes like yourself. Common Misty get your stuff you too Nellie we have to be heading out." he said standing up. They left the police station saying goodbye to officer Jones, Ally and the secretary.

"Were are we going and how are we getting there?"Misty asked curiously.

"Were walking and you'll see. For a couple of days you will be staying with Nymphadora Tonks she is an Auror and befor you ask she will explain all this new stuff to you. When the first order meeting come you will go with her and that is were you will be staying until you go to school." he said as he led the, down seceral narrow streets.

"School? Like magic school. What about Misty?" Nellie asked trying to no as much as she can.

"Yes you will be going to Hogwarts, which i am headmaster of. Nymphadora will explain this also. Well we will have to see if she is magical or not and if not she will go to a muggle school near by and if so she will also go to Hogwarts once she turns eleven." Nellie was going to ask what a muggle was but thought better of it, she'll just ask Nymphadora Tonks when she sees her. Dumbledor led them to a ragy, old batered street and into a pub.

"Uhm why are we here?" the girls asked

"This leads to the magic world and this is wear Tonk is staying at the moment." he went up to the bartended and asked which room Tonks was in, which was 408. Then went up several stair cases and found themselves infrom of 408, dumbledor knocked on the door lightly. A tall woman with purple hair opened the door and smiled brightly at the three infront of it.

"You must be Nellie, its very nice to meet you and call me Tonks i hate my first name." she said both girls liked her instantly.

"Tonk thank you for taking them, and the girls might have a couple questions. Girls i will see you soon at the next meeting Goodbye" he said with a twinkle in his eye. The girls fallowed Tonks into the room and Tonks took there trunks and brought then into another room, when she came back she asked what they wanted to know.

"Well, whats a muggle, Auror and order meeting.?" Nellie started.

"Muggles are simply non- magical people. Aurors are a group of witches and wizards who battle darkwizards, they are kinda like agents. Dumbledor has his own groupe of peolpe called The order of the pheonix and that is the meeting we are going too. They to the same this as Aurors accept well we don't have a ministry behind us." she explained waiting for more questions.

"You guys are agians Voldemort." Tonks gave a quick shiver and nodded "Well a guess thats all for now"

For the rest of the week the girls just stay in Tonk's rooms,but sometimes they would go to diagon alley a wizarding street were there is alot of shops selling various things. Finally the day of the oder meeting came, the girls had been at Tonks for about two weeks. Tonks told them each to grab one of her hands and then all of a sudden they feel a pull from there navel, then it just stopped as fast as it came.

"What was that?" asked Misty

"Apperating, wizard travel." she said simply. They were outside of a ragedy street , they walked up to # 12 and went inside. It was very dark and gloomy, but you could tell someone tried to redecorate it and make it a little bit homier. Tonks led them into a room were there was about 25 people sitting or standing around a long table and infront of the table was dumbledor, Nellie and Misty went to stand beside him as Tonks took her place in the crowd.

"Erhm erhm...Listen up everyone i have called this meeting to present you Nellie Potter." everone looked at her and smiled. Dumbledor went on explaining everything that he told Nellie two weeks ago, when he was done he told everyone he would be right back and told the girls to fallow. He led them up a long stair case to a hallway with about 12 doors.

"This will be your room Misty you will be sharing with a girl named Ginny and Nellie you will be in this one with Hermione" he said pointing to one door then the one facing it. "Misty you can go get settled up Ginny is already in there and i will be back in a minute to explain things to her." Misty left giving Nellie a hug and a goodnight.

Dumblebor led Nellie to a room two doors down from hers, he told her it was the library and he knocked on it lightly then walked it.

"Excuse me, sorry for bothering you"

"Its okay Professor " Said a girl with wild curly brown hair.

"Harry i would like you to meet your sister Nellie" he said moving aside to show her. Her brother was a couple inches taller then her, her had black hair and green eyes like one of hers. She smiled at him shyly not sure what to do.

"Uhm, Nellie i am Hermione Granger and this is Ronald weasley he are Harry best friends." said the girl with bushy hair. Ronald weasley was a little bit taller then Harry and have bright red hair and blue eyes.

"Hello " she said. Nellie just noticed that Dumbledor wasn;t there anymore. He must have left when they when Hermione was introducing them.

"Your staying with me right, common its getting late and you are probably exausted" Hermione led her to there room and showed her her bed. Decideing to unpack tomorow she put pijamas on and went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Everyone come downstairs its supper time" Ms. Smith yelled_

_10 children seated themselves around the table, there were usualy 12 but the girls weren't back yet. As they all started eating she heard a banging at the door, telling at the children to stay put she went to open it. As she reached out to turn the knob the door burst open,15 people in black hooded cloaks walked in and one grabbed her by the neck and mouth and held her there as the others made there way around the house. Ms. Smith tried to scream telling the children to get out of the house but when the man holding on to her brought her to the kitchen, she lost all her breath as she looked at every dead child around the dinner table._

_"Were is Nellie Potter!" one cloaked man ordered._

_"HELP!" is all she said _

_"Tell me!" he ordered her as the other man threw her to the ground._

_"Burn in hell" she said as the man pointed a long stick at her and he scream " Avada Kedavra" as Ms. Smith stopped moving._

Nellie woke up with a loud gasp, looking over to her right she seen Hermione still sleeping, sighing she got out of her bed and made her way to the kitchen. Going into the fridge she grabbed a glass of milk and went to the living room, she didn't notice anyone until she was in complet view of the couch.

"Oh! sorry i'll just leave" she said turning around.

"No its okay , Stay" Harry said Nellie turned around and made her way beside him on the couch.

"So why are you still awake?" she asked

"Couldn't sleep, You?"

"Nightmares...uhm Harry is this were you live.?"

"No i live with our mothers sister and her family, horrible people" Nellie now remembered Dumbledor telling her this.

"Oh yea,...i lived in an orphanage...Voldemort killed them though" she said sadly

"I'm sorry"she nodded and gave him a small smile

"Would you like to see picture of them, our parents" she nodded enthousiastically as he pulled out a photo album.

Opening it up the first picture was of a groupe of people in uniforms infront of a caslte."That Hogwarts, this picture is of our parents and there friends when they were students" he said pointing to a girl with long red hair and green eyes and a boy with glasses and messy black hair " Thats our parents, we look alot like them' she nodded again as he moved on to the next people. They was a boy with long, messy black hair and gray eyes, a boy with brown hair and brown eyes and a blonde boy with blue eyes ." Sirius Black my godfather, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew... Peter betrayed our parents he's the reason they are killed"

"Who are my godparents?"

"I dont know"

"Whos the girl beside Mum" right between her mother and Siruis there was a girl with long, wavy brown hair and light blue eyes.

"I don't know each time i ask someone they say they don't know her." Nellie nodded,

"Well i guess i should get to bed." saying goodnight she went to bed, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

For the next 2 week Nellie and Misty became more friendly with everyone at Number 12 Grimauld place, her and Harry also got to know each other more. One saturday morning Nellie and everyone else was woken up my Ms. Weasley ,she told them to get ready fast because they were going to Diagon alley in an hour. Getting up and taking a quick shower Nellie got dress in low rise ,baggy jeans,a hippie-esque embroidered peasant top, some beaded jewelery and kitten healed sandals. She left her hair down and for makeup she had smokey eyes and light red lipgloss.

After breakfast, Nellie, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron and the twins flooed to Diagon alley, Nellie decided she didn't like flooing expecially after eating. The twins left them and they went about shopping for school supplies when they were done Nellie remembered she didn't have a wand and when she told them this Hermione and Ginny told her they woulf join her as the guys went to the quidditch shop. Ollivanders Wands was dusty and gloomy but made Nellie feel comfortable, she looked at Ginny and Hermione in confusion. All of a suddern an old man popped up from between to shelfs behind the desk.

"Miss Nellie Potter, lets see a wand" Nellie was confused she was going to ask how he new her name but by the look on Ginny and Hermiones face she decided that he does that alot. Coming back out from behind a shelf , he took out a wand from a long and thin dusty box.

"Here, just swish it" he instructed she did as she was told which she wished she never had done, all of a suddern about 50 long, thin box's flew from a shelf. "Absolutely not" Mr. Ollivander said taking the wand away and looking at Nellie intently.

"I wonder" he said and quickly went to the far back of the store, he came back with a crimson box that seemed dustier than the rest. Taking out the wand her handed it to her, suddenly she felt warmth go threw out her body. She examined the wand, it had flowers going around it, the wood was a red,cherry color and it was about 7 inches. With caution she swished the wand and green sparks flew from the end of it, she was startled when Ollivander jumped up and cheered.

"Of corse... Nellie this is a special wand, this was Lily Evans wand, your mothers" Nellie was shocked this was her mothers wand? She paid for the wand and left the store, looking at the it once more she pocketed it and walked along side the other girls. Decided that the boys were going to take to long they went to the book store, Nellie loved reading and just looking at all the books made her feel like she was in heaven , the girls seperated going there own way toward there interest. Nellie found herself in the romance section looking at the books she pulled out Romeo and Juliet , as she read the back she heard an annoying voice say "Ha! look Ellie its problably another muggle."

Hermione had told her what muggle, mudblood, muggleborn, halfblood and pureblood meant and the way she thought about it was why do they even care what kind of blood you have. Turning around she spotted a short stubby girl with black hair and a girl with brown hair and eyes looking at her, they were talking about her. Nellie smiled and walked over to them book in hand.

"Who are you?" she ask simply.

"Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass" she said pointing to herself then to the girl with brown hair."Who are you?"

"Nellie and please don't call, say or even think about saying anything that has to do with blood around me. Got it!"

"No thank you, i'll do what i want."

"It wasn't a question, i was telling you" she said calmly by now Ginny and Hermione were behind her, they payed for there book and left.

"She's a slytherine whore, the ferrets girlfriend" Hermione explained.

"So, what book did you guys buy?" Ginny asked and the conversation went on from there. They met Harry , Ron and the twins at the quidditch shop and dragged each of them out to have some ice cream, when they finished eating they went back to #12 Grimauld place. Molly had just finished cooking supper and ushered them toward the table, as usual the food was fantastic, after eating they all said good night and went to bed.

During the next week they found out that Misty was a witch and her parents were muggles, they found a magic school for her before she goes to hogwarts. The information made Nellie the happiest person alive, she hated being apart from Misty, she didn't know how she was going to handle going away for so long without seeing her. For the rest of the week everyone told Nellie stories about Hogwarts, Nellie was overly excited she couldn't wait.

Finally the week was over and the time came, he finally got to go to Hogwarts.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Nellie was filled with mixed emotions as she packed some last minute things, she was excited to be going to Hogwarts yet she was sad and guilty for leaving Misty. Misty told her she would be alright but that Nellie had to write, she promised she'd write her every week.Looking around the room she had slept in and shared with Hermione all summer, then she thought about what would happen to her over the summer. She didn't want to get seperated from Misty or her new friends and family, and she didn't want to go to a new orphanage. Finally deciding that she had everything she took hold of her trunk and dragged it downstairs to the entrace, they had eaten breakfast all ready and were just waiting for everyone to be ready to go. Nellie had said bye to Misty the day before since Misty already left for her new school.

Seeing that everyone had there stuff and were ready Lupin ,Tonks and Molly led them to the fire place, they were going to floo. The fact of traveling threw a fireplace interested Nellie, after Lupin and the twins went it was her turn, she grabbed some green powder and yelled "Kings cross station platform 9 3/4" she stepped in and was ingulfed in green flames. After a minute of getting jerked around she got pulled out of the fire place by Lupin, she looked at her surrounding and seen a bunch of kids aging between 10 and 18 who were hugging there crying parents. After everyone arrived on the platform it was Molly's turn to start crying as she hugged each and everyone of them, even Tonks and Lupin. After there tearful goodbye Tonks and Molly left as Lupin helped them put there Trunks onto the train. They said good bye to Lupin and made there way down the train looking for an empty compartement.

"Found one!" yelled Ron, they were at the back of the train looking for a compartement, they all pilled in the empty compartement and instantly started talking when they were disturbed by someone banging there door open. In the door way a boy about the same height as Harry, he had blond shaggy hair and icy blue eyes, Nellie could tell that the everyone in her compartement hated the blond kid there was so much tension you could cut it with a knife.

"Ferret what do you want?" Harry asked looking out the window.

"I came for my start of term visit Potty. And who is this new addition to your groupe" he said looking at Nellie. She stood up and walked infront of him.

"Nellie and who are you" she ask with the same calmness that was always in her voice.

"Draco Malfoy, why is such a beauty like you hanging out with Potty and his loser gang" Nellie smiled looked at Harry as if for permission, he nodded and she turned back to Malfoy.

"Because i am Potty's sister" she said with a triumphant smile on her face as she seen Malfoys face drop. "So i hear your Pansy's boy toy" she said then sat down. Malfoy grunted and left the compartement, everyone broke out into laughter.

"Hmm, i like this school" Nellie said as an after thought.

"Nellie i know i told you this before but man i am proud to be your brother" Harry said smiling as he swung a arm around Nellie. The rest of the ride past like this, laughing and talking but finally they made it which kind of made Nellie nervous...she has never really been nervous befor which made her shake even more. As they got off the train they made there way toward a carriage, as everyone started getting on Nellie stopped and looked infront of the carriage. At first nothing was there, then all of a sudden a horse like animal appeared Nellie guessed that it was always there but she just couldn't see it. She got in the carriage and looked out the window the whole time, when they reached the school Nellie was in amazement. As everyone got out of the carriage Nellie stared at the castle, it was truly beautiful she couldn't imagine Hogwarts being better. Coming back to the world around her she felt someones eyes staring at her, she turned around and spotted Malfoy ways away looking at her curiously.

"Nellie are you coming?" Ginny asked Nellie nodded and fallowed Ginny threw the doors. Nellie was about to go into the entrance hall with everyone when she was stopped by a lady with graying black hair that was tied back in a tight bun, she had glasses on the edge of her nose, she led Nellie away from the big crowd.

"Nellie Potter" Nellie nodded " I am Professor McGonagall, i teach transfigurations and i am the deputy headmistress. You will have to be sorted into a house if you don't no what im talking about wait t'ill the first years get here and i'll explain." as on cue a big giant man came in with a bunch of short kids.

"Ah! Hagrid thank you" McGonagall said. She led Nellie and the first years to the big doors of the great hall then stopped and turned to look at them. "Welcome to Hogwarts, I am Professor McGonagalli teach Transfigurations. Before you go into the Greathall and eat you must be sorted into a house. There are four houses Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Now fallow me!"she told them Nellie was about to go but McGonagall stopped her and told her to wait t'ill they called her. It seemed like an enternity but finally she heard the voice of Professor McGonagall call her name and she entered through the big wood doors of the greathall. As she entered she noticed every signal pair of eyes on her, she stood straight with a calm smile on her face and walked toward McGonagall who told her to sit on a stool ,she did as she was told and McGonagall put a hat on her head.

The hat was extremly big and covered her view of the greathall, all of a sudden she heard something start talking in her head.

"Hmmm, your interesting!" it said. Nellie reasoned that it was the hat that probably was magic.

"Your very interesting your self, never seen a talking hat before" she replied.

"Why thank you, both your parents and brother were and are in Gryffindor you would fit in. Very brave,you chose to beleive what you like. Very intellegent. Not Hufflepuff. I got it! RAVENCLAW" the hat was lifter from her head and a table full of student in black robes with blue and bronze badges. As she walked over to the Ravenclaw table she looked at the Gryffindor table were Harry and everyone were sitting. She caught his eye and he smiled happily at her and she smiled back. She sat down between a girl with waist long blonde hair and gray eyes and a girl with shoulder length black hair and brown eyes. 

The girl with blonde hair turned to Nellie with a dreamy smile "Hello i'm Luna Lovegood" she said, Nellie smiled and was about to introduce herself when the girl with black. " Hey Nellie, i'm Cho Chang and this is Mariette Edgecomb" she said pointing to a girl with curly reddish-blonde hair. "And trust me you'd rather make friends with us than Lonny Lovegood over there," she said sticking her hand out to shake. Nellie smile and pushed her hand away turning back to Luna, Cho glared at the back of Nellies head as she smiled and started talking to Luna.

During the feast Nellie and Luna got to know a lot about each other and found out that they had alot in common with each other. They both love animals, beleived in what they wanted to, they were independant and learned to hate Cho and her gang of friends. After the feast was over Dumbledor stood up and made an announcement which Nellie and her new found friend Luna didn't listen to as they were talking about the ceiling that looked like the nights sky. When he was done they got up to leave the greathall but they were stopped by Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny.

"Hey guys, this is my friend Luna" she said pointing beside her at Luna.

"We know her" Harry said as he nodded to her. "Are you happy with the house arrangements" he asked.

"Ecstatic...well except for some minor problems but its all good" she said with a bright smile on her face. Her and Luna said goodbye to her brother and his friends and left the greathall toward the Ravenclaw towers in the west side of the castle. Luna stopped infront of a painting of a girl with a long blue satin dress sitting on the edge of a window ledge brushing her hair.

"This is the Ravenclaw House entrance the password is Manticore, you should remember it" she said. They walked into the Ravenclaw common room, the walls were blue with bronze stripeds and has blue and bronze furniture. Luna led her up a staircase to the 6th year girl dormitories. There was six beds, four of them seated Cho and her friends the other two she guessed were hers and Luna. She walked over to the bed that had her trunk infront of it and started unpacking as did Luna, by the time they were done it was late and all the girls in the dormitory were asleep,they said goodnight and went to bed.


End file.
